


TRACK FIVE 一 someone's someone

by 00zens



Series: all about luv [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff.... So So So much fluff, jaemin helps with that, jisung centric / jisung's pov, jisung is bad at taking care of himself, oh gosh this one was so fun to write, ok i really can't get over how much they love each other, platonic chenle + jisung, they are just So whipped it is insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/pseuds/00zens
Summary: "we all wanna be someone's,wanna be someone's someonewith somebody we can't live without."ORin a world full of burdening expectations, jisung and jaemin are each other's solace. each other's 'someone'.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: all about luv [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	TRACK FIVE 一 someone's someone

**Author's Note:**

> this. . . this fic is my baby. i don't know what it is about jaemsung that i've been absolutely in love with lately but this is definitely my favorite piece i've ever written. i hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing :]

park jisung was tired. 

he was finishing up his first semester of his junior year of college when he experienced the first migraine that made him feel the urge to stick his head in his freezer to numb the pain. he had been in the middle of studying for his anatomy exam when he first brought his hand up to the back of his head and massaged it, cursing his body for allowing him to get a headache in such a stressful time. 

a couple hours later, jisung was forced to leave his textbooks and notes and stood up from his desk in the living room, unsteady on his feet. he walked over to his roommate’s door slowly, afraid that any sudden movement would cause him to completely collapse.

“chenle?” he knocked slowly, the sound ringing through his ears. 

it took a few seconds for the boy to answer, but the sight that met him when he did was shocking.

“jisung? are you okay? you look so pale.” he asked worriedly, voice quieter than usual. jisung swallowed, pulling his hood over his head. “yeah, um, i just have a pretty bad headache, i was wondering if you had any ibuprofen? i ran out.”

chenle nodded, turning around quickly to find it for him. jisung stood in the doorway, staring down at the floor in attempt to block out the bright lights that came from chenle’s room.

“how long have you been studying? your anatomy final’s tomorrow, right?” chenle asked as he walked back over. jisung nodded best he could, taking the pill bottle from chenle’s grasp. “yeah. it’s the class i’m kind of struggling in so i’ve been going over everything for a few hours.”

“a few hours?” chenle spoke, bewildered. “without a break? jisung, that’s not healthy, we’ve gone over this.” jisung laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head again. “sorry, i guess i just lost track of time. uh, i’ll probably keep studying a little more, i really can’t fail this test. i’d appreciate it if you did your best to stay quiet? i don’t mean to sound mean, i just一”

chenle brought a hand up to the younger’s shoulder. “jisung, calm down. it’s fine, i’ll stay quiet. text me if you need anything, okay? i can get food or anything delivered.”

the younger just smiled in response, nodding gratefully before walking back to the living room.

the thing was, chenle was right. jisung knew how terribly unhealthy it was for him to cram for hours without breaks, he _was_ a psychology major after all. but he had expectations to meet, and anatomy just happened to be the one class he was close to failing. the last thing he wanted to go home to during winter break was a pair of angry parents, scolding him for not doing his best like they wanted him to.

the stress only got worse from there, and as his second semester started he began to wonder if all his efforts were even worth anything. 

that was until he rushed into his psychology class two minutes before he would’ve been marked late, forced to take the last empty seat in the room. 

“woke up late?” he heard a deep voice ask from beside him. jisung continued to take his notebook out of his backpack as he answered. “yeah,” he breathed out. “didn’t hear my alarm, my roommate didn一” the boy was taken aback after looking up at his desk partner.

to put it simply, the boy was absolutely beautiful. his brown hair was styled down and his facial features were on the softer side, giving off a very gentle and friendly aura. jisung didn’t know what to do with himself, so he started by finishing his sentence.

“sorry, uh. yeah, my roommate didn’t wake me up so i got up like, twenty minutes ago.”

the boy beside him laughed, following jisung in taking out his notebook. “and you look like that? i could never.” 

jisung scratched the back of his head awkwardly, unsure if that was meant to be a compliment.

“oh shoot, i’m sorry. i just realized how rude that probably sounded.” his partner spoke. “it was a compliment, you’re really pretty.”

jisung’s eyes widened as he did his best not to freeze. “uh, thanks. you too?”

the boy smiled, looking away from the whiteboard to look at jisung. “i’m jaemin, by the way.” 

_pretty_ , jisung thought. “i’m park一 or uh sorry, i’m jisung.” he stumbled over his words.

jaemin chuckled. “you’re cute.” 

the younger was too flustered to reply.

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

jisung didn’t think he’d be interacting with jaemin much after that day, but boy, was he wrong.

“hey, jisung. this seat taken?” the older asked as he snuck up behind him. jisung flinched, taken aback by the boy’s presence.

“ah shoot, didn’t mean to scare you.” jaemin smiled apologetically. jisung shook his head quickly. “no it’s fine, i just scare easily. and you’re free to sit there if you’d like.” he replied with an awkward pen twirl.

jaemin gladly took his seat beside the boy. “you mind if we stay partners the rest of the semester? i don’t have any other friends in this class.”

jisung nodded in response, a grin slowly making its’ way onto his face. “yeah, i’d like that.”

that same day, they were assigned a group project.

“woah!” jaemin exclaimed. “it’s almost like fate, yeah?” 

the younger was surprised at the words, feeling the heat creep its way onto his cheeks.

“yeah. fate.” he replied, a nervous smile taking over his features. 

_if the universe is putting this boy into my life,_ he thought. _i am far from opposed to it._

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆  
  


if you asked jisung when his feelings for jaemin turned more than platonic, he would be able to give you an exact moment.

they had been working on their midterm, another partner project. jisung was feeling absolutely miserable, his classes even harder than the previous semester. he did his best to hide it around others, but jaemin was insanely observant.

“jisung? you look kind of pale, have you eaten today?” he frowned as he walked up to the boy at their meetup spot. the younger smiled sheepishly before shaking his head, the frown on jaemin’s face deepening.

“you have to take care of yourself during exams, sungie. what have you done all day?” jaemin asked as they began walking towards jaemin’s dorm.

jisung thought for a second before sighing. “study? work on like two projects? i don’t have time to eat, i kind of just forget.”

jaemin stopped walking, appalled by jisung’s words. “hey, as important as grades may be, your health should come first always! i don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

as they began walking again, jisung’s heart and mind raced. his body was warm all over, and he didn’t know what exactly he was feeling. he wasn’t feeling the same kind of affection and love he would feel when chenle made sure he was taking care of himself. this was past that, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared of the emotions coming over him.

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

“i knew it!” chenle exclaimed from his spot on the couch. jisung’s cheeks burned, causing him to look down at his lap. “i’m just surprised you made the first move. two dates in and you guys are already smooching, eh?” 

jisung’s jaw dropped and he shot his head up, reaching over to smack chenle on the head. “shut up! you make it sound so weird. it was sweet.”

chenle laughed loudly, pushing the younger’s hand away. “i’m kidding, sungie. i’m really happy for you. you know you’re like, the happiest i think i’ve ever seen you since we started college? and that’s saying a lot, we’re basically three years done!”

all jisung could do was continue to blush in response, taking a sip from his cup. “you really think so?”

the grin on chenle’s face told him his answer.

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

less than two weeks after that conversation with chenle, jisung was caught by the boy sneaking back into their dorm at almost three in the morning.

“park jisung, where the hell have you been?” chenle gasped from his spot on the couch.

“what are you doing awake?” jisung rose an eyebrow, walking towards chenle after taking his shoes off. “i’m studying for a test i have tomorrow. don’t change the subject! why were you out so late?”

jisung scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “i was with jaem. we went on another date. we’re uh, dating now?”

chenle gasped loudly, taking his eyes off his review sheets. “you’re what? oh my god, go get changed into your pajamas, we aren’t sleeping until you tell me _everything_.”

“don’t you have a test to study for?” jisung asked. “that can wait, now go!” chenle shooed him away.

jisung rushed to his bedroom and got changed, knowing chenle wouldn’t hesitate to yell at him if he took too long no matter what time of day it was. he walked back out to the living room, where chenle had just finished putting away all his study materials. jisung chuckled at the sight.

after taking a seat and taking half of the blanket chenle had draped over himself, jisung made himself comfortable cuddled up to the older. “where should i start?”

chenle thought for a second before replying. “i want the juicy details. when’d he ask? how’d he ask?”

jisung grew visibly flustered as he recalled the few hours before, causing chenle to pinch his cheeks. “oh sungie, look how shy you’re getting! you’re growing up!”

the younger rolled his eyes in response with a small smile. “shut up.”

“anyway,” he began. “he took us to this restaurant that like, had this cool rooftop? so we ate and i could tell he was acting kind of funny but i didn’t know why.”

“after we ate, we were getting ready to leave and he was like, _hold on i have a surprise for you!_ ” jisung continued, fiddling with his hands. 

“he brought us up to the roof and, oh my god, the stars looked so pretty. you know i can get all nerdy when it comes to the stars right? so like, he let me go on his whole rant about how cool the night sky was and i was telling him about different stars we could see when this screen on the edge of the roof lit up and there was a message. i almost ignored it and kept talking, but he told me to look.” chenle rolled his eyes at the last sentence jisung said.

“to be honest, i don’t remember exactly what the sign said but it was really sweet, i was in that state of shock where my jaw just dropped and i was looking at him like he had seven heads? when the message ended, he held my hands and gave this long ass speech that literally made me cry, it was so embarrassi一”

chenle’s face turned to one of shock. “you _cried?_ oh my god, that is adorable.”

jisung continued to spill all the details to chenle as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened that night.

_“jisung,” jaemin spoke from beside him. he diverted his attention to the older, confusion covering his features. jaemin reached for his hands and held them tight, as if he was nervous. the tension radiating off jaemin only worried jisung more._

_“i’ve been thinking for so long how i should do this, purely because i believe you didn’t deserve anything less than the best. i remembered you telling me about how much you loved the stars, how you almost chose astrology as your major, so i found this spot. it’s pretty, yeah?”_

_jisung could only do his best to nod in response, still lost as to what was happening._

_“remember the promise we made each other during midterms? we said no matter what, we’d take care of each other. no matter if that meant making sure the other was eating, making sure we were reaching deadlines, i feel like we’ve gotten to know each other perfectly as the semester’s passed.”_

_the younger allowed the words to process before gasping quietly. “are you…”_

_jaemin smiled. “over the semester, i feel like i’ve gotten to know you better than i know myself. everyone tells me i’ve looked happier since we met, you know? so i got to thinking and i realized,”_

_“i realized you were the piece i’ve felt like i’ve been missing for months. it’s kind of scary, how quickly you became that person for me. but at the same time, i wouldn’t have it any other way. i’m hoping you feel the same way, especially after what you pulled at my apartment a few weeks ago.” jaemin smirked as the heat rushed to jisung’s cheeks at the thought of their first kiss._

_“anyway, i feel like i’m rambling. i could honestly yell to the whole world right now that i’m in very strong like with you, maybe even closer to the bigger L word. so, park jisung.” the older turned his body to fully face the younger, tearing up slightly at the sight of the boy beginning to cry._

_“be my boyfriend?”_

_jisung felt his breath get caught in his throat. he was so happy that he physically couldn’t get any words out, so he went for the next best thing._

_he moved forward and cupped his hands around jaemin’s cheeks, looking into his eyes as a way of asking for permission. the older nodded lightly, a smile forming before jisung leaned in to close the gap, pressing a soft kiss to jaemin’s lips._

“oh my god, you kissed him?!” chenle exclaimed in shock. jisung nodded shyly in response, bring his hand up to his face to cover the blush forming on his cheeks.

“it wasn’t like the movies you know? like a shooting star didn’t fly by, fireworks didn’t go off, but it just felt so right. like it was our fate to be freezing our asses off on the roof kissing.”

chenle laughed at the statement bringing his hand up to pat down jisung’s hair. “i’m happy for you, sungie. you deserve it, you deserve him.” jisung smiled in response. “sleepover here tonight? too lazy to go to my room.” chenle nodded, scooting back on the couch to make room as jisung continued his story on what he and jaemin did the rest of the night.

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

jisung found himself getting a little emotional as he packed to go home. their college had a random break for a week, and despite wanting to stay and spend the time with jaemin, jisung’s parents wanted him home.

“baby,” jaemin spoke softly to him. “why are you so sad? it’s only a few days, i’ll be there to pick you up from the station when you get back.”

jisung shook his head. “sorry, i’m just gonna miss you. we literally haven’t spent more than three days apart since we met, how am i meant to survive a whole week without you?” he pouted, standing from his spot on the floor to sit on his bed next to his boyfriend.

“you’ll survive, angel. we still have facetime, and texts, and calls. we can still check up on each other. just enjoy your time with your family, yeah?” jaemin mumbled, pulling the younger closer to him.

jisung wrapped his arms around jaemin’s neck, pressing a kiss to his forehead before hugging him tightly. “yeah, okay fine. still gonna miss your hugs, though.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so. . . there it is! i really, really hope you enjoyed! this song really does hold such a special place in my heart, as does jaemin and jisung. please feel free to leave kudos and comments! my twitter is @renminsung, my cc is in my twt bio if you'd like to leave anything there as well. i hope you're all staying safe and doing well! take care of yourselves :) see you next week!


End file.
